


Trying Something New

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Coitus Interruptus, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: This is what Shizuo gets for trying something new.





	Trying Something New

“Can I try something?” Shizuo whispered, pulling his lips away from Izaya’s, trying not to shudder in pleasure at the look of disappointment the flea had on his normally guarded face for a split second when he pulled away. Izaya gazed at him for a moment, before nodding. Things were still a bit stiff between them, even though this was probably the fifth time they had wound up in one another’s bedrooms. They still weren’t completely sure how they wanted to act around each other during this. 

Hell, they still weren’t completely sure how to act around each other _outside_ of this. They had both presumed that life would return to normal after the first time they did this. They hadn’t planned on doing that a second time. Or a third time. Or a fourth time. And now, after having done this with each other so much, it was getting harder and harder to keep going with their complete animosity - at least, in the form it had been before.

Things still happened between them. Izaya was still an asshole and Shizuo still got angry way too easily, but their fights weren’t on the same scale that they used to be. 

Both of them noticed the shift. Shizuo knew Izaya did. There was no way someone as smart and as observant as Izaya didn’t notice it. But even with the shared knowledge of the shift, neither one seemed to feel comfortable enough to bring it up. If there was one thing he and Izaya had in common, it was that they were both shit at talking about feelings. But Shizuo didn’t mind that they hadn’t worked up the nerve to talk about it yet. Maybe they just needed a bit more time before they could do that with one another.

For the time being, Shizuo was fine with what they had. A little weirded out by it still, but overall, fine. 

But he had to admit, he was getting a bit restless. The last four times they had been over at each other’s places to fuck, they had just done standard anal. Every single time, it had been rough, it had been loud, it had been sensual, and it had felt really, _really_ good. 

But as good as those times had been, Shizuo found himself wanting to try things out; figure out what really got Izaya moaning. Wanted to appease whatever hidden kinks Izaya had stored in that dark little brain of his.

However, he didn’t want to start off too strong. They were still somewhat skittish around one another, and he didn’t want to overwhelm the other man. Trust was still somewhat of an issue between the two of them. However, even Shizuo knew that if the two of them wanted to go a bit further with one another, they were going to have to establish at least a baseline level of trust. At least, for the bedroom, anyway. So he would start things so slow and simple. Ease into it all…

So, he reached and grabbed the shaft of Izaya’s cock, and slowly began pumping up and down the flea’s length. He felt Izaya’s cock stiffen a bit in his hand and he heard the flea breathe in through his nose sharply through his nose, clearly caught off-guard. But as he continued on, Izaya managed to remain almost silent. 

For a moment, Shizuo worried that Izaya wasn’t enjoying it, but Izaya had been vocal in the past when he wanted to shift positions or wanted Shizuo to do something. He also noted that the flea’s toes were curling. Surely that was a good sign, right?

Finally, the anxiety became too much for him. Looking up at Izaya nervously, he asked, “Is this alright? We can stop if you want and-”

“No, no, it’s fine, Shizu-chan,” Izaya interrupted breathlessly, a soft pink flush dusting his cheeks. Waving a slender hand, he said, “Keep going.”  
Shizuo didn’t think that sounded too eager, but he reluctantly continued, figuring Izaya was just figuring out how to react. Both of them had tried to quiet their moans in the past (mostly unsuccessfully), not wanting the other to know just how much they were enjoying themselves.

He continued to stroke up and down Izaya’s length a little faster this time, trying to use friction to coax a reaction. Izaya let out a some shuddering breaths and a few soft curses, but despite that, his dick only stayed half-hard. Shizuo was panicking inside. Was his technique _that_ bad? His hand felt good when he was self-servicing. Was he just easily aroused?

Or was Izaya just not enjoying this and he felt too prideful to admit it?

Finally unable to take it anymore, Shizuo said, “What’s wrong, fleabag? Are you not enjoying this?”

Izaya looked at him, almost seeming reluctant to answer. Shizuo thought that confirmed his question, when suddenly Izaya said, “I’m enjoying it, but I uh… am worrying about Shizu-chan’s strength control is all…”

Shizuo actually blinked in shock, “Are you implying that you think I’d rip your dick off?”

“It’s a reasonable fear-”

Anger immediately flooded through Shizuo’s body, “You are such an asshole! I oughta rip it off just for you thinking that!”

Needless to say, after a quick back and forth and Izaya hurriedly throwing on his clothes and darting out of Shizuo’s apartment to avoid a wardrobe being thrown at him, sex ended on a rather awkward and angry note.

Later on, Shizuo wondered if it was over between them after that little moment, when suddenly, a week later, his phone blipped with a message.

_Want to try that again?_

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Lmao, just something I managed to whip up in between finals. Only one more for me, y'all. Wish me luck!
> 
> Edit: Also, happy birthday Izaya!!!!
> 
> As always, critique is wanted and if you see a mistake, feel free to point it out so I can fix. And as always, have a great day!


End file.
